


A New Book

by pelin19



Series: Aka Skye/Daisy as a Stark Heir [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Skye is Tony's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The armours opened a new chapter in Tony's life but Skye was a whole another book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Book

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw this post on tumblr, I said "Why not to write?". So this thing came up. It's kinda 3 drabbles. 
> 
> English is not my native language so please forgive my mistakes. 
> 
> Have fun! 
> 
> Post: http://assemble-losers.tumblr.com/post/130464555814/chalantness-in-an-alternate-universe-skye

"Good morning dear." said a ginger woman with two coffee cups in her hands. The room she entered was huge and dark despite the morning. There was a brunette girl near the wall sized windows. 

"Oh, is it morning already?" said the brunette without taking her looks from her computer on her lap. She was typing something like if she wouldn't write it, the universe would collapse. Which probably it is something like that. Because it's never nothing less with the best hacker in the town. 

The ginger tried to take her attention by asking "Do you know where your father is Skye?" With that, the brunette whose name is Skye lift her head up. There was a confused look on her face. "Did dad return home at all?"

As the ginger woman walked down the stairs she muttered "I'm so done with you two."  
"We love you too, Pepper". Skye shouted behind the woman.

***

"Miss Johnson, you are sitting at the same spot for sixteen hours straight. If you try to pass your father's record I believe you're going to hurt yourself." 

Like Jarvis said, Skye was still near the window where Pepper found her when sun was rising.  
"Oh, don't worry about me Jarvis. I'm fine. I just have to finish this before it's too late."  
"May I ask what you've been working on?" The room filled with a British accented voice. 

Skye took her black framed glasses and pointed them like Jarvis was in front of her. "No you may not my beloved Jarvis. Cause if I tell you, you're gonna tell it to Dad. I've seen that movie before." 

"I'm offended Miss Johnson. I thought you were trusting me." After that, the AI shut itself and didn't answer her.  
"Fantastic. We have an AI with an attitude. Well, what can you expect from my Dad." she muttered herself before going back to her keyboard.

***

When Tony found a girl on his doorstep claiming to be his daughter, he wasn't shocked. Considering all the nights he spent before Pepper, he was kinda expecting it one day. 

When he met with Skye, he was nothing but amazed. No one can deny that she was his daughter. Same brown eyes, same witty smile, same mind... She was like a copy of him. How could Tony reject her? 

He wanted Skye to take his last name. He wanted her to be a Stark but that was too dangerous. With all the Iron Man things and other enemies, he couldn't risk her life just for a surname. So she stayed as Skye Johnson. To be honest Tony didn't remember if it’s her mother's last name of if she chose it for herself. He was avoiding from that subject. Tho, he did remember her mother. She was a computer engineer. She was like Skye, physically. Tony knew the girl was curious about her mother so he did everything to find her. But unfortunately, she had died in Battle of New York.

Tony remembered the day he told his fellow Avenger friends that he had a daughter. First Thor opened his big arms and gave him a hug. The blonde god said that he is a very lucky man. Clint burst a loud laughter.  
"You?" he pointed. "A father?" Then he laughed a bit more.  
Steve gave him the most decent reaction. He congratulated him and said that they would do anything to help him when he needs.  
He was glad that when Skye came to his home, Pepper was with him. Otherwise he could never do the i-have-a-daughter talk with her. 

The armours opened a new chapter in Tony's life but Skye was a whole another book.


End file.
